Metal Man/Archie Comics
:This article is about Metal Man in the Archie Comics. History The Return of Doctor Wily Metal Man first appeared in issue #8, when he was created by Dr. Wily. In issue #11, Mega Man meets Metal Man after he defeats Air Man. Metal Man introduces himself as "the Robot Master Cut Man should have been!" and throws a Metal Blade at Mega Man's foot, and they go over the area fighting. Mega Man distracts him by using Crash Bombers, then sneaks up behind him and copies the Metal Blade. He then throws a Metal Blade at Metal Man's head, destroying him. Spiritus Ex Machina/Worlds Collide Later, Metal Man and the rest of the Robot Masters were reconstructed by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins. They were soon joined by another set of Robot Masters that Ra Moon created using designs from Dr. Wily's laptop (the Robot Masters from Mega Man 3). Both groups were later drafted into the joint efforts of Wily and his interdimensional partner, Dr. Eggman, who used the Robot Masters to help them build the Wily Egg and establish their newly created Skull Egg Zone between their two universes. Metal Man and the others were caught up in the effects of the Genesis Wave, which affected both realities and left them drastically altered, moving Metal Man's world forward in time. He then joined an army of Robot Masters in battling Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies before reality was restored at the end of the Worlds Collide event. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Metal Man and his brothers (the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters) ended up serving Ra Moon when it betrayed Dr. Wily, though they were initially unaware of this. Metal Man, alongside Bubble Man, Heat Man, and Flash Man, confronted Mega Man as well as Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, and Rush shortly after their arrival into the Amazon. After the Blue Bomber had been knocked into a pool of water by Heat Man, Metal Man attempted to attack him with a Metal Blade, although Cut Man countered the attack with one of his Rolling Cutters. Metal Man later threw a Metal Blade at Bubble Man and warned him to not tell them anything after the latter almost let slip that Ra Moon was actually commanding them and not Wily while taunting them. However, he ended up attacked from behind by one of Bomb Man's Hyper Bombs, with Mega Man copying his ability upon Bomb Man's suggestion. Metal Man then ended up having his arms pierced with four Metal Blades via Mega Man after the latter told them he gave them a chance to settle this peacefully. Metal Man, shortly before his defeat, lamented his being copied after being hit by an explosive again. He was spared, however, although he did not join initially. After being repaired by Cut Man, Bomb Man, and Break Man, he joined Mega Man in taking on Ra Moon, and later fought the third generation of Robot Masters and Ra Thor. However, the second generation, Metal Man included, had their immunity deactivated by Ra Moon, shutting them down. Redemption/Legends of the Blue Bomber After Ra Moon's defeat, Metal Man and the other second-generation Robot Masters were reactivated, and participated alongside the third generation and Break Man on a manhunt against Shadow Man. However, he and his brothers from the second generation eventually left the task to Break Man and the third generation set while they departed to begin work on a new base. Flash Man later reported to Wily that the new base had been nearly completed and that his army now consisted of seventeen Robot Masters-including Break Man-and a number of less sophisticated robots. While Wily's second line of Robot Masters stole Gamma's Energy Elements and distracted Mega Man, Metal Man and the others were ordered to turn over their weapon data and Integrated circuits to Break Man for use in Wily's new Doc Robot. Metal Man and his brothers protested, but eventually yielded to their master's orders. The Doc Robot subsequently manifested all of their personalities, albeit confused due to the eight of them inhabiting one body, while their bodies were preserved in special capsules. The combination proved powerful but unstable, and the robot shut down after a heated battle with Mega Man. Prisoners of War Metal Man and his brothers were later restored-as Mega Man had promised-by Dr. Light and his robotic assistants. However, Metal Man ended up with Magnet Man stuck to his back, forcing Roll and Rush to try and pull them apart while Top Man and Gemini Man watched and laughed. Later, he and his brothers were offered the chance to be reprogrammed and serve new purposes, but Metal Man joined Quick Man and several others in refusing to do so. As such, they were deactivated and their bodies placed in the Robot Museum. Background Information *Metal Man's bio in The Return of Doctor Wily graphic novel indicates that he dislikes dogs. Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Deceased Category:Wily Numbers